User blog:CosmicKai227/Full Game Reworks
So, in the final game, a lot of things will have to be changed, primarily clubs. I play a lot of online games so I'm all about reworks, buffs, nerfs, etc. Here is what I think should be balanced for the final game: Light Music Club I have a big problem with the Light Music CLub's singing thing. It just gives you a giant reputation boost if done correctly. The cooking club is basically the same thing, except you have to run around the school and manually give students food for a smaller reputation boost. I think the way it can be reworked is a "reputation shield". Your reputation won't be able to lower upon a certain threshold until the time limit is over. 1 Star: Half a day of "reputation shield". 2-3 Stars: A day and a half. 4 Stars: 2 days. 5 Stars: 3 days and a half. Cooking Club You used to be able to get 5 reputation per octodog, but Yandere Dev nerfed it so much for some reason. Now the cooking club literally does the same thing as complimenting: +1 Reputation. I also dislike how it's not suspicious to carry a knife. While that on its own is fine, it's quite useless because you can just store the knife in your inventory and nobody will see it. I think a fair way to balance this is that each Octodog gives you +3 reputation, and there's more octodogs on the tray. I don't think anything can be done about the knife, though. Martial Arts Club Like Yandere Dev said a while ago, this club's advantage is OP. I think that you should still get into fair physical encounters, but you'll ony have to mash one button to fight back (making the process significantly easier), and you won't get tackled by a group of 4 students! Science Club I think the science club's advantage is too... Underwhelming. Just a vaccuum that can clean up pools of blood when I can just do the same with a mop and bucket? No. I think that the roomba should at least be able to clean bloody uniforms and weapons (so you can use them again). Additionally, I think you should be able to "construct chemical weapons" (like the chemistry study points thing is supposed to do). I think it'd be fun to build something so at the end of the week, when Osana and the Mysterious Obstacle are alone, you can let fumes of toxic gas kill them, that'd be a massive improvement. Art Club Like the science club, this ain't it chief. There's a lot of steps into a successful murder, and not looking suspicious (bloody) is just one of them. If I were to balance this, I'd say there should be... Um... I thought about it for 10 minutes and I can't think of anything. So screw it, you can do something to improve your Enlightenment. Move on. Occult Club Yandere Dev's intention with this club was initially for the player to be a mass murderer. This was highly unrealistic and off-point for the game. So he made it significantly harder to do so (4 student tackle, 100 people in school, game over if population is too low, etc). The point of this club is that people notice you doing suspicious actions much less. This feels sort of useless, since you can just run past a student and they won't notice you. If you want a low-population game over, I have a rework in mind. You'll NEVER lose sanity. As long as you're in the club you will only take about 3 seconds to kill someone. Conslusion Well, that ends my list, tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts